1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus used to store, display and dispense merchandise, such as devices used in supermarkets to store, display and dispense beverage containers, and, more particularly, to adjustable storage, display and dispensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Merchandise display apparatus (sometimes refer to as xe2x80x9cmerchandise slidesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cgondola displaysxe2x80x9d) are known mechanical devices for organizing containers, typically beverage containers, in store displays, such as inside refrigerated display cases. For example, merchandise slides are used in grocery stores, convenience stores, pizza shops, etc. to facilitate self-service by customers. A typical merchandise slide has a plurality of parallel partitions defining a plurality of parallel channels. Each channel contains a row of containers. To accommodate a mixture of containers sizes, each channel can be a different width. The whole merchandise slide is typically inclined approximately 10 or 15 degrees toward the front of the slide, so when a customer removes a container from one of the channels, containers in the channel behind the removed container slide or roll forward, due to the force of gravity. Each channel has a front panel to prevent the containers from sliding or rolling beyond the front edge of the apparatus.
Some merchandise display apparatus include wheels or rollers, on which the merchandise rolls, rather than sliding, along the bottom of the channels. Other merchandise display apparatus use springs or other means to urge the rows of containers toward the front panel, eliminating the need to incline the apparatus. Still other merchandise display apparatus do not employ any means to urge the rows of containers towards the front of the apparatus. I will refer to all merchandise display apparatus that employ channels to contain rows of merchandise as xe2x80x9cmerchandise slidesxe2x80x9d or, alternatively, xe2x80x9cmerchandise display apparatusxe2x80x9d.
Containers come in many different sizes, so the channels"" widths must match the sizes of the containers to be displayed. It is important to closely match a channel""s width to the size of the containers to be stored in the channel, because, if the channel is too small, the containers will not fit, and, if the channel is too wide, the whole merchandise display apparatus will be wider than necessary and will, consequently, waste shelf space. Making the channels too wide reduces the number of channels that can fit in a given amount of shelf space. For example, if each channel of a typical merchandise slide were only xc2xc inch wider than necessary, one fewer channel would fit on a 30-inch shelf of a refrigerated display case than if each channel were properly sized. This poses a problem, because merchants generally wish to be able to display as many different products as possible in a given amount of shelf space.
Problematically, the channel widths of many merchandise display apparatus are set by their respective manufacturers and are not adjustable. Other merchandise display apparatus have adjustable channel widths, however these units are expensive, difficult to adjust and/or needlessly complex.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior art devices and to provide an inexpensive, easy to adjust merchandise display apparatus.
The present invention is directed to an easily adjustable apparatus for storing and dispensing cans, bottles and other merchandise, i.e. an adjustable merchandise slide. The adjustable merchandise slide includes an adjustable mesh of ribs and deformable connecting members, as well as partitions, front panels and locking members attached to the mesh. The mesh, partitions and front panels define channels for holding rows of merchandise. The mesh is configured to be expanded or compressed as needed to make the channels wider or narrower. Each channel""s width can be separately adjusted. The locking members attach to the mesh to maintain a desired width for each channel.
A number of aspects of the invention are summarized below, along with different embodiments that may be implemented for each of the summarized aspects. These embodiments are not necessarily inclusive or exclusive of each other and can be combined in any manner that is not conflicting and is otherwise possible. These summarized aspects of the invention are only exemplary and are not to be considered limiting.
In one aspect of the invention, an adjustable merchandise display apparatus includes a plurality of substantially parallel, spaced-apart ribs. Adjacent ones of these ribs are separated from each other by a respective adjustable inter-rib spacing. The adjustable merchandise display apparatus also includes a plurality of deformable connecting members. These deformable connecting members interconnect the adjacent ribs to each other. The deformable connecting members are configured to deform as the respective inter-rib spacing is adjusted.